


Home

by notstraightvodka (malecmybabes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (l and h are fans of 1d-liam niall and zayn), Cute, Fan AU, Fluff, M/M, Short AU, Short Story, proposal, proposal on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecmybabes/pseuds/notstraightvodka
Summary: They held onto each other for a moment, before Louis turned his head and whispered into Harry’s ear,“Home?” Harry grinned over his shoulder at the love of his life.“Home.”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a full length fic, but I struggled to write the beginning and found myself falling in love with this scene so decided to publish it.

Looking to his left, Harry couldn’t help but feel hope. Louis could still make it, right? He’d promised Harry that he would be here, and Harry didn’t think he wanted to miss it anyway. But maybe he’d been kept behind at work. Or something. He’d done that a lot lately. Which is why it wasn’t really a surprise when his friend Monica slid into the seat next to him and reached over to wrap him in a tight hug. And, happy as he was to see her, he was still disappointed not to see his boyfriend in her place.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I know how much this meant to you,” Monica whispered in his ear as he clutched her tighter to him, in an attempt to draw some comfort from the hug and refrain from letting the tears fall.

Harry could almost feel the screams reverberating around the arena when the lights went down. He screamed slightly half-heartedly along with the other fans; whilst he was upset about Louis, he was still excited to see his favourite band perform again. Caught up in the short moment of excitement, he barely heard Monica ask him what song they’d be playing first. Grinning at her, he replied

“Clouds. Have you heard it yet?” She smiled softly back at him, shaking her head fondly, 

“Of course, H, who do you think I am? It’s amazing!” He laughs back and they continue chatting for a while before the set finally starts. Both of them end up loving every moment, screaming the lyrics along with the rest of the arena, easily recognising each song within seconds of them starting. Whilst Harry did have a small moment of weakness and shed a couple of tears during ‘Strong’ and ‘Happily’, he danced and screamed to the rest of them, thoughts of Louis being drowned out by the music. He had come here almost as much for the show as to spend the evening with his boyfriend and he wasn’t about to have a miserable time now.

What Harry certainly wasn’t expecting, however, was for the first bars of ‘Home’ to start playing. He quickly fixed his gaze on the boys on stage, who all appeared to be grinning back at him. He stood, frozen, as they all made their way over to the space on stage directly in front of him and Monica.

“What the fuck,” he breathed, gripping his friend’s arm tightly.

“What the fuck is going on?” She simply grinned and motioned for him to continue watching. He stood still, eyes not straying from the three boys in front of him. He didn’t move a muscle as they began singing, and by the time Niall was singing

“but there was something missing in her eyes…”, he was completely confounded. He had no clue what was about to happen; he couldn’t have guessed it if he tried. All of a sudden, his breath caught in his throat and he squeezed Monica’s arm tightly. Louis was walking on stage and he was singing the chorus right at Harry.

“And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone  
I’ll make this feel like home”

Harry buried his face in his hands, having burst into tears the second Louis has started singing. He could vaguely hear Monica telling him to do something, but all he could focus on was Louis’ face and the words being sung to him. When he finally moved, it was as if it all hit him at once. Louis was here. The realisation jolted him forward and he scrambled to his feet, quickly making his way to the stage. He was let through the barriers by several smirking security guards and when he reached the steps by the stage he was pulled up by Liam, Zayn and Niall, all grinning madly at him.

“Hi? What the fuck is going on?” he questioned. Louis took a step forward and murmured

“Hey, Harold.” They both smiled softly at each other.

“You okay?” Louis questioned. Harry didn’t think he’d even been this surprised in his life

“I- what?” Louis threw his head back and let out a high-pitched laugh.

“It’s okay, love. Breathe. I just have something I want to say.”

“Lou, what-”

“Shh, love, just let me finish, okay? Let me do this for you.”

“Do what? Louis!” Harry gasped as Louis sunk, inch by inch, onto one knee in front of his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see all three members of One Direction looking on fondly, and in any other moment, he’d freak out about that, but right now? He couldn’t care less. He could hear the crowd going wild on every side of the stage, almost like a strange accompaniment to what was happening upon it. 

“Harold Edward Styles,” Louis began, but was cut off by Harry’s sharp bark of laughter at the use of the nickname in this situation. He grinned up at his boyfriend,

“I know, love. Now don’t interrupt me, let me do this right.” He clears his throat and refocuses his gaze on Harry.

“Harold Edward Styles. From the moment you first tweeted me in all caps, informing me very eloquently that Niall here had bought strawberry milk rather than chocolate, I knew you were the one.” The crowd descends into laughter at this, and it takes a moment for Louis to be able to continue, which he spends grinning stupidly up at his boyfriend, clearly smug.

“Joking, joking. Obviously. Maybe it wasn’t love at first tweet, but I know it definitely didn’t take me long. When I first followed you back on twitter it was because your bio said ‘Treat People With Kindness’, and I just thought that was really sweet. Still do now, if I’m honest. It also said ‘hoe for Ziall’, but maybe you’d rather I don’t bring that up." Harry let out a sharp bark of laughter and buried his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed by the memory.

"Anyway, you were wonderful to every single one of your followers, treating everyone with respect whilst still managing to be witty, clever and hilarious in almost every single tweet. When I finally worked up the courage to DM you, and believe me, it took a while and lots of convincing from Stan, who heard all about my pining, I liked you instantly. I ended up spending countless nights not sleeping at all because I was so obsessed with you. I couldn’t force myself to put my phone down, so we just kept talking. And it somehow got even worse when we exchanged numbers. I didn’t stop pestering you. I’m pretty sure I actually called you when you were in the middle of a job interview once. And you picked up!" Reaching up, Louis dug his fingers into his boyfriend's side, making him instantly squirm with laughter.

"So, eventually we started facetiming each other, and that was when I developed a real, full-blown crush on you. I dreamed of your face countless times in those few months. We ended up calling every single day, and I couldn’t have been happier. Well, obviously I could, but we’ll get to that. Now, I know I said it wasn’t love at first tweet, but it probably was love at first real sight, for me anyway. From the moment you tripped over my leg and sheepishly mumbled “oops?” at me, I was a goner." Somewhere in the background, Harry could hear the crowd laughing, but in this moment, he couldn't care less.

"And I was head over heels in love with you within the first couple of days of us actually meeting. And now, Haz, I’m still falling. Cheesy as fuck, I know, but I fall more and more in love with you every single day. I love your smile; I really love your curls; I love your laugh, especially the loud, obnoxious one that always sends me into fits of laughter; I love the frog face you make when you’re angry with me for not washing my socks; I love the cups of tea you make me that I can’t sleep without; I love your ridiculous knock-knock jokes that literally nobody laughs at, ever; I love that you’re not afraid to call me out on my bullshit when I’m being stubborn, and then come and cuddle me and don’t leave me alone until there’s a smile all over my face; but most importantly, gorgeous, I love you for you. Every single little thing you do. All your little things, if you’ll excuse the corny reference. So, Styles, I think I’ve wasted enough of these poor fans’ time with this and embarrassed myself sufficiently in front of the lads, so let’s cut to it. I love you so fucking much. Marry me. Please.”

Harry sank to his knees in front of Louis, sobs ripping out of him without his control. He cupped Louis’ face softly, and then yanked him in for a kiss. It wasn’t their best, and it was definitely more than a little sloppy, but in that moment it couldn’t be more perfect to either of them.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course, Lou. Don’t doubt even for a second that my answer could ever be no. Of course I’ll marry you, Louis Tomlinson. I love you so fucking much.” 

He wrapped Louis in a heartfelt hug, and the crowd’s screams grew ever louder. Most of them appeared to have recognised Harry and Louis as @ziallupdatesofficial and @ziallfond; the two biggests fan-run accounts for One Direction ever made. Almost the entire fandom adored them and everyone was obviously ecstatic. It didn’t take long for their hug to be interrupted, however. Niall cleared his throat loudly, before yelling

“Congrats guys! So happy for you lads! Thanks so much for all your support over the years, it means so much to us. You both deserve this more than anyone, and it’s obvious to all of us how bloody whipped you both are. So just make sure we’re invited to the wedding, fuckers, and get your loved-up arses off of my stage. We’ve got another song yet!” Everyone laughed loudly at this and Harry and Louis sheepishly hugged the three boys, before running down the steps together, hand in hand. Once back past the barrier, Harry launched himself back into his fiance’s waiting arms. They held onto each other for a moment, before Louis turned his head and whispered into Harry’s ear,

“Home?” Harry grinned over his shoulder at the love of his life.

“Home.”


End file.
